The True Vampire Slayer
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: Ok, I've been working on this FOREVER! There's a prophecy regarding Buffy being the demon queen and the search for her mate........SPUFFY! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

"And there shall come a time when a Slayer is called as both Slayer and Vampire

**Chapter 1: The Prophecy**

"**And there shall come a time when a Slayer is called as both Slayer and Vampire. She will have the ability to walk in the day and shan't burn and shall be able to drink the blood of her enemies as she wills it. She will be the Immortal of all Time and rule over the world of mortals and demons; while demons bow down to her infinite Power mortals shan't have a thought as to her Power and Role in their lives." Buffy read out loud****in front of her Watcher Giles and her friends Xander and Willow. "The only thing about the Prophecy is that while I know it means me the other demons won't know until I take my Vampire visage in their presence. And only a dozen or so demons know of the Prophecy," Buffy explained to their awed expressions.**

"**Buffy, how do you KNOW that this Prophecy means you?" Giles asked skeptically.**

"**This," Buffy said simply before vamping out.**

"**Oh my God! Buffy's a vamp! We gotta kill her now!" Xander yelled irrationally.**

"**Didn't you hear her? She's still Buffy; she just has more power than being the Slayer!" Willow rationalized when Xander picked up a cross and shoved it into Buffy's face.**

"**Yeah, and I can't die. So the cross wouldn't work anyhow," Buffy said gently as she grabbed the cross out of Xander's hand and setting onto the library table.**

"**Oh, cool. I guess. So does that mean you still have a soul? I mean since technically you never you know DIED and all that," Xander asked shakily.**

"**I still have my soul and I always will. That's what truly separates me from just another demon, I'm also human," Buffy said happily.**

"**Yes, well, don't you three have classes now?" Giles hinted.**

"**Yeah! We have a bio test in like two minutes!" Willow said excitedly.**

"**Oh crap! I didn't get a chance to study!" Buffy whined as she slipped into her human face and picked up her bag.**

**Five hours later………….**

**An old black car crashed into the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.**

"**Home, sweet home," a blond Vampire said before lighting up his cigarette.**

**At the Bronze: same night……….**

"**I am soooo not looking forward to that French test tomorrow," Buffy said disheartened.**

"**Ok, I need someone to dance with!" Xander said cheerfully as he came up to their table from the dance floor.**

"**Xander, we're studying," Willow said calmly, honestly, he's so engrossed in his obsession with Buffy to even notice anything else is going on. Willow thought scathingly.**

"**Yeah, you've already been at it for ten minutes," Xander said in a 'duh' voice.**

"**No wonder my brain feels tired," Buffy said perkily before pulling Willow onto the dance floor with her and Xander.**

**None of the teens noticed that they were being watched by one very blond Vampire in leather. 'So this one has friends does she? They won't be able to help her when I get ready to kill her,' Spike thought as he watched the Slayer dancing around her friends smiling, having the time of her life. 'She is pretty though, might want to Sire her, Dru's not gonna stay long once she gets her strength back.' **

"**Go get something to eat," Spike suggested to the hulking crony of the 'Anointed One'.**

**Spike watched as the lackey left the club and smiled to himself as he walked close to where the Slayer was dancing and called out "Where's the phone? I need to call the police, there's a big guy out there trying to bite someone," he chuckled to himself as he watched the girl run out after the Vampire.**

"**Hey. Why don't you fight me for her?" Buffy yelled as the vamp moved to bite the girl's neck.**

"**Slayer, forget St. Vigeus, I'll just kill you now," the Vampire growled before diving for Buffy.**

**Meanwhile in the factory………**

"**She's not just a Slayer, she's the prophesized Queen. Oh my Spike, you'll be lost to her soon," Drusilla groaned as the vision took her.**

**Back to the alley……….**

**As the fight wore on Xander and Willow rushed out to get the girl somewhere safe while Buffy kept fighting. It was only a few seconds after their return that Buffy staked the vampire and dusted off her hands.**

"**Well done pet, well done," Spike mocked as he stepped out of the shadows.**

"**Thanks Spike, now go home to Drusilla, maybe she'll let you Mate her now," Buffy said offhandedly.**

"**You bitch! How do you know about that?" Spike barked. Spike sniffed the air and was shocked by what he smelled: the Power of the Queen. "You're the Queen, the Master of us all," Spike gasped.**

"**Yeah, I am," Buffy said before vamping out and running at Spike.**

"**Buffy!" Xander and Willow yelled confused at what Buffy was doing.**

**Buffy knocked Spike on his back and straddled him before she stuck the stake right above his heart. "You'll be smart to not tell you're little friend the Anointed One about this, I'm not yet ready to kill him for his insolence," Buffy snarled in Spike's face.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it your Majesty, just let me take Dru out of here and you won't see us ever again," Spike said as he looked at the young Queen hovering over him; she glowed with her Power and beauty.**

"**See, I can't let you do that, your girl knows about me. Her pesky visions told her, I got sloppy in my concealment of my true self. I can't let her go with that kind of knowledge. So either you Mate her or I'll drain the knowledge out of her useless body drop by drop," Buffy said.**

"**She won't accept the Claim. You seem to know that," Spike said.**

"**Get up. We're going for a walk," Buffy said as she stood up and held out her hand for Spike.**

"**Sure pet, whatever you like," Spike said with a smirk. 'This ones fun, and saucy!'**

"**Xander, Will, go home, I'm going for a walk," Buffy said to her friends.**

"**Sure thing," Xander said uncertainly.**

3


	2. Whistler

Chapter 2: Complications

**Chapter 2: Complications**

"**So luv, what do you do for fun around here?" Spike asked casually as they walked through a park. **

"**I watch the humans having their pathetic little relationships always hoping someone will love me," Buffy said automatically.**

"**No one loves you? I find that hard to believe. You're beautiful, strong, and witty," Spike scoffed.**

"**Thanks, but it's true, I mean I date and all that, but I know that it won't last. I need REAL love, someone who'll be with me for Eternity. I can't die and I'm waiting for that one Vampire who will love me and not need a soul," Buffy said honestly.**

"**Why don't they need a soul?" Spike asked curious. 'Shouldn't she WANT them to have a soul since she does?' Spike wondered with interest.**

"**If they have a soul, then their love is conditional because any other ensouled Vampire can lose their soul and won't be the same," Buffy explained. "But if they can love me without one then it can last and they obviously don't NEED to have a soul to love me."**

"**Seems to me like you've had a long time to think about this," Spike replied.**

"**I have. It kills knowing that I could spend everyday for the rest of Time looking for that person and have Forever looming over my head and know that I might not find him," Buffy said looking down and the ground as she sat on the swing set. "I also need someone who won't be jealous or bothered by my Power, I need my match in everything. I love with a passion, and I care with all of myself," Buffy explained.**

"**Now it's damn near impossible to think that no one could bloody love YOU! You're right near perfect. Strong, loving, gorgeous, and effulgent," Spike said every thought of Dru absent from his mind. **

"**And yet, here I am alone. You're lucky, while Drusilla may not accept the claim now; you've still got her with you. I'm convinced that the Powers That Be created the draw back of loneliness just to piss me off," Buffy said tears streaming down her face.**

"**Don't cry kitten, there's someone out there, I promise. And he'll be the King you deserve: he'll be your match, like you said," Spike said soothingly as he hugged the little Queen to his chest marveling at her warmth and heartbeat. **

"**I'm gonna hold you to that William," Buffy said giggling.**

"**Oi! None of that William stuff, ya'?" Spike asked.**

"**Sure." Buffy said stepping out of the embrace. "You smell nice by the way," Buffy said offhandedly,**

"**Thanks pet," Spike said surprised. 'No ones ever said that, not even Dru. Who ever ends up being Buffy's Mate will be the luckiest sod in the world. Not that anyone really deserves this wonderful woman.'**

"**I gotta go home now or my mom will be suspicious. It was nice chatting with you. Give Dru my regards and tell her Ms. Edith has been sneaking things," Buffy called as she walked away towards home.**

"**Sure thing luv," Spike whispered as he remembered Drusilla. 'Fuck, she won't be happy with me.'**

"**MOM….." Buffy called as she walked into her home on Revello Drive.**

"**In the kitchen," Joyce hollered back. "How was the Bronze?"**

"**It was fine, got a chance to study and dance with the guys so it was all of the good," Buffy said as her thoughts drifted to Spike and their talk. 'He's so hot! And the power that comes off of him is intoxicating!'**

"**That sounds nice. Why don't you go get a shower and head up to bed? School tomorrow," Joyce suggested as she smiled at her happy daughter.**

"**Sure thing," Buffy chirped as she kissed her mom on the cheek and started up the stairs to her room.**

**When Buffy opened her door she was startled to see Angel standing in the middle of her room.**

"**Buffy," Angel murmured.**

"**Get out, I don't want you here," Buffy ordered with a growl.**

"**I just came to see if you were ok," Angel said dejectedly.**

"**I am, now leave. And don't come back," Buffy said coldly turning away from him.**

"**Ok," Angel whispered sullenly.**

"**And make sure to bring the ring tomorrow night, I don't want to have to cut it off of your hand," Buffy said.**

"**Right," Angel said as he climbed out of Buffy's window before running off into the night.**

'**How dare he come HERE?! He knows that my house is off limits to him while he has his soul! And since he seems to think that only my love will make him happy he'll always have that fucking soul! ARG!! I hate the PTB!! Why'd they have to force this Fate on me, it's not fair!'**


End file.
